


sometimes, tears say all there is to say

by thedevil_andgod



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/M, Injured!Reader, Love Confessions, Raptor Squad, Reader Insert, motorcycle accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>tried to break my heart? well it's broke, tried to hang me high, well i'm choked</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, unbeta'd, might extend this if readers would like that.  
> Might come back and edit it at a more reasonable time - it's currently 02:34 am, I gotta be up in.. just over six hours.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> \- title&summary from the script // the end where i begin

The room was so quiet; punctuated only by the whir and beep of the machines hooked into you fragile, broken body. Owen sat on the edge of a chair, unable to tear his eyes away from your still form. Your (y/s/t) arms had IV lines running likes snakes into your veins. A tube had been slotted into your throat, to help you breathe, as well as an oxygen mask placed over your pale lips.  
Your (h/c) hair stuck up at odd angles, and if you looked close enough, there were still small patches of dried blood crusted on your scalp, 

\--  
_'Hey! Owen!' Owen turned his head, to look at you over his shoulder. You shot past on that damn motorbike- far too fast for his liking. You, however, were delighted with yourself. You whooped loudly, enjoying the rush of adrenaline surging through your body.  
'Slow down, (Y/N!)' The raptor trainer yelled, in his Alpha voice. You ignored his words, instead, kicking the speed up a notch. Owen groaned- and then realised, heart dropping to the floor, that you weren't wearing a helmet. '(Y/N!)'_

\--  
'How many times do I have to tell you, (Y/N)?' He muttered, burying his face into his hands. 'You never did listen to me.' That much was true; you were stubborn as a brick wall, headstrong, determined. These were things Owen had admired about you, since the first day you'd strolled into the park, walked right past him, and introduced yourself to the raptors. But those same qualities, mixed with your recklessness.. well, it was a recipe for disaster.  
He'd always known it; and had never been so distraught to be proved right. Here you lay, a machine breathing for you, eyelids a pale violet, hands cold and limp on top of the crisp white duvet covering your body. All because of a stupid comment from one of the stupid interns – _'bet you can't race over to the far side of the enclosure and back in less than a minute!'_ \- Not one to pass up a challenge, you just had to go and prove him wrong. He just didn't _understand_. One moment you were fine, the next – you'd screamed. Which had startled the raptors, unsettled them- Barry tended to the four girls while Owen ran to drag the heavy bike off your body, panic seizing hold as he saw the way your (e/c) eyes rolled back into your head.  
\--  
_'No..no, no, c'mon (Y/N)! Stay with me. Keep your eyes open – don't go to sleep. Don't go to sleep, please..' He begged, as blood trickled through your plain white top, from a wound just below your ribcage. Yanking off his brown vest, he pressed the material against the open skin, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. '(Y/N)? You still with me?' You groaned in his arms, before jerking, spasming and screaming again, before coughing, hacking, blood coating your lips, trickling down your chin. This time, your eyes really did close- and nothing Owen said could get you to open them again._

\--  
Four broken ribs. Concussion. Internal bleeding. A six-inch deep cut into your side, narrowly avoiding a major artery. And a sprained fuckin' ankle. Owen couldn't help but blame himself. If he had just told you to stop.. to get off the bike, or wear his helmet.. everything would be fine. You wouldn't be fighting for your life in a stuffy hospital room, he wouldn't be wretched with fear – the fear of losing you. He snorted at that thought, moving the chair closer to your bedside. He curled his strong, tanned hand around yours, closing his free one over it, so that yours was completely encased in his. So cold. So fragile. Like china.  
'Scared of losing you – and you're not even mine, are you?' He murmured, quietly. Of course you couldn't hear his words- he knew that. But he found it was easier to talk to you, like he was expecting a reply. Made it easier, if he could imagine you would suddenly sit up and start laughing at his stupid jokes and making even worse ones yourself. 

\--  
_'What's black and white, and black and white, and black and white?' Owen asked you, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. You rolled your eyes, and sauntered past, holding a bucket of dead mice. The raptors treat for behaving well during open-hours. 'A nun rolling down a hill. That's almost as old as you, Grady.' You snarked, watching as he clutched a hand over his heart, fingers curling into the material of his blue vest. 'Excuse me?!' You giggled, dropping the bucket of deceased delights and rubbed your hands together, narrowing your eyes. 'What's black and white and laughing?' Owen opened his mouth, but failed to think of anything smart to say. He shrugged. 'What?' 'The nun that pushed your nun.' Owen groaned; 'Are you serious?'_  
'I can't believe you didn't know that.' He just smiled, watching as you grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, cracking the seal and taking a large mouthful. 'I'm gonna head into the safety pen- those raptors are sunbathing, I swear. And I plan on joining them.' With that, you skipped off, oblivious to the heart-eyes Owen was sending your way. Barry had noticed; having worked with Owen Grady for almost a decade, he knew when the guy was falling hard.  
'You couldn't make it more obvious if you tried.' He quipped from the doorway, leaning against the frame with a smirk plastered across his face. Owen scowled, but his eyes were still lit up from his inter-action with you. 

\--  
'It can't have been that obvious- you never seemed to notice.' Owen pointed out, rubbing his thumb over the back of your hand almost sub-consciously. 'Or maybe you did, and you just weren't interested. Fuck. I wish I could ask you. How cliche is this?' He muttered, leaning his head against the steel bedrail surrounding the mattress. 'Confessing your love to someone when they've been hurt. Fuck.' He took a few deep, steady breaths, trying to calm himself down. Exhaling slowly, he lifted his head, and clutched onto your hand for dear life, careful of the needles buried in your wrists. 'You need to wake up, (Y/N). You need to. I need you to. The girls need you – you've been making such great progress with Echo..' He shook his head, remembering how you tried extra hard for the shyer of the raptors, little Echo. Not that she was little, but still. That's what you called her.

\--  
_'How's my little Echo today?' You asked softly, stroking the raptor's sleek nose gently, smiling when she tried to nuzzle into the palm of your hand. Owen listened, fixing Blue into her muzzle. 'My Echo.' He muttered petulantly, eyes drifting to where you stood, gazing down at Echo in awe. You always looked at them like it was your first time; that was another thing Owen loved about you. Like himself, and Barry, you never got tired of working with something so special, so dangerous but so beautiful. You never took it for granted; and it was clear to see you adored the raptors. Almost as much as Owen did. 'Whatever you say, Raptor Daddy,' you teased, and Owen turned away to hide the flush creeping onto his cheeks from your words._

\--  
'I'm not ready to say goodbye, (Y/N). I'm not ready to let you go, before I've had the chance to win you over.' Owen blinked, furiously, holding back the tears that threatened to overflow as he spoke, and his emotions began to overwhelm his senses. 'Please.' His voice fractured, becoming a broken whisper, as he pressed his lips to your cool skin, over your knuckles. 'Please, just.. just wake up. Wake up. Let me prove to you that I can – that I ..' A few tears escaped despite his best efforts, and he lost the rest of his words as his throat seized up. He just sat there, the bravest man you'd ever met, ex-Navy professional raptor wrangler, shoulder's shaking, quiet sobs filling the air around you both. Begging you, silently, to just please, please, please, wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this isn't as good as the first part.. I will probably come back and clean this up. I just wanted to get it posted! Cute ending. (An advance-apology for the next story I have in mind for Owen/Reader). Enjoy the fluff while it lasts!  
> Again, unedited, unbeta'd.

Owen jerked awake, his alarm beeping louder than usual. He groaned, the bones in his neck creaking as he sat up in the chair.  
Wait, chair - shit. He suddenly remember the events of the previous day, and then realised that the high pitched beeping sounding out around the room was not his alarm. It was from the machinery hooked into _you_. Panicking, he looked up at your heart monitor - it wasn't flat lining. Relief bubbled in his chest; soon giving way for more panic. He turned to call for a doctor - and then, you murmured. He froze, eyes flying to your unconscious form. '(Y/N)?' Owen asked quietly, watching as your eyelids began to flutter open. You groaned again, and began to cough wildly. 'Nurse! Doctor! Help!'  
A snowstorm came through the door; a crowd of nurses and doctors in white coats, surrounding your bed, checking vitals, talking over one another. Sentences overlapped and Owen couldn't discern one word from another; couldn't figure out what they were saying was wrong. A petite nurse, dark haired with fierce eyes took his arm and led him to the door. 'What? No, I have to stay with her!'  
'I'm afraid you have to leave, sir, so we can do our jobs.' She spoke quietly, but firmly. Owen opened and closed his mouth silently, watching helplessly as the door was shut in his face, leaving him alone in the empty corridor.  
\--  
Time passed. Ten minutes, then five. Then another ten minutes. The raptor wrangler grew more frustrated the longer he went with no information on your wellbeing. The white walls of the hospital seemed to glow unnaturally bright under the fluorescent lighting. It hurt his head, and all the worries about you twisting in his mind like pointed spears weren't helping. Were you okay? Were you awake? Just as he was about to storm into the room, permission or no permission, and demand to know just what the fuck was going on- someone inside opened the door. The doctors and nurses poured out, barely giving him a second glance as they trickled down the corridor. Doctor Banner, a tanned man with warm, brown eyes informed Owen that you would be fine. You'd had a bit of troubling remembering everything that had happened, but the memories would return. And you hadn't forgotten anything from before the accident, just actual incident itself.  
'She's a fighter. You shouldn't worry so much.' The nurse - Gamora? What sort of a name was that? Owen thought, before shaking himself out of his own train of thought to push past both medics and see for himself, that you were okay. 

You were. He could have cried, again. To see you, grinning, sitting up with pillows piled against your back for support, almost brought him to his knees with relief. Owen silently thanked God or whoever was listening, for not taking you away from him. _Thank you thank you thank you.._  
'What's up, Grady?' He was beside you in a flash, pulling the chair he'd slept in closer to the bed. 'Don't you 'what's up Grady' me!' He snapped, taking your hand in his. 'Do you know how dangerous it is to ride a bike without a helmet? How _stupid_?'  
He almost fainted when you threw your head back in laughter. 'This is not funny!' He screeched, feeling guilt twist in his stomach as you winced at the volume of his tone.  
'Sorry. But this isn't funny. I'm almost lost you.' The last four words are a whisper, and he ducked his head, almost embarrassed.  
He heard you sighing, and you placed your other hand on top of the one holding yours. 'I'm sorry, Owen. I won't do it again. I promise.' He listened to the warmth and sincerity in your voice, and nodded. 'I don't mean to be angry - I was .. I was so, so _scared_ , (Y/N). I honestly thought..' You cut him off hastily. You didn't like seeing him this upset; you felt terrible for what you'd obviously put him through. Something occurred to you, and you smiled a little, mischief twinkling in your bright, (e/c) eyes.  
'I had the craziest dream, actually. While I was unconscious.' Owen inhaled deeply, steadying himself. Raising his head, he looked at you. 'Really?'  
'Yeah.. It was about you.' He jerked at that- really?  
'What was it about?' He questioned, head tilted to the side. You smiled wider; he had a tendency to lean his head to one side when he was curious about something. You'd learned off most of his body language in the time you'd spent working in the paddock; you could translate directly for anyone who didn't understand what it meant when he crossed his arms behind his back, or stood with both fists loose at his sides.  
'You were saying all this mental stuff. That you loved me, and all of that.' Owen felt his cheeks hot up- had you heard him?  
You were asleep! Unless you really had heard his words.. And your brain scrambled it up inside to make it seem as though it were an illusion? He glanced away, unsure of what to say now. 'Um..'  
You tugged on his hand, the one that was still holding yours. His skin was warm against yours, which felt a little cold from the cool hospital. 'Owen.' You whispered softly.  
He met your gaze, albeit reluctantly. His emerald-green eyes searched yours for any type of emotion, anything that could give him a hint as to what you were feeling right now.  
You beckoned him closer, leaning your own head towards his. Your (h/c) fell in limp strands across your face. Almost automatically, Owen reached to brush them back, tucking the loose hair behind your ear. His knuckles swept across your cheek as he pulled his arm back. He didn't miss the way your breathing hitched at the contact. 

Your forehead was almost touching his; he could feel your heated breath washing over his face as you bided your time, thought up words that would explain, in no uncertain terms, what you wanted. 

'Owen.' You repeated, squeezing his hand tightly. 'Please tell me it wasn't a dream.' You pleaded with your eyes. Owen noted the look of nervousness that took up residence on your features; saw how vulnerable and afraid you were; afraid that you had gotten it wrong. That maybe, it was just a dream. In lieu of a spoken answer, he closed the tiny gap between your lips, capturing yours in a smooth, swift kiss. You couldn't help but smile into it, as he broke away to grin back.  
Pressing another soft peck to the top of your head, he made you a promise; _'I am never letting you leave my side, ever. again.'_.


End file.
